nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of the Nadir
Chronicles Mihli Lilty's rise to power. Characters *Mihli Lilty - The future 202nd Apex and first Nadir of the Estellion Sky Empire. Fall Harvest *Barumei - The first Imperial Blade, Mihli meets her when she is getting tried for a crime she did not commit, her left is eye is burned out for disobeying the lord. -Reference Jormungand manga. Dolarsis *Gyurk - The second Imperial Blade, he is a new knight in Lord Walup's guard, mainly deciding to be one because of his dedication to pursuing his own sense of judgement. But when the lord goes mad and begins to kill the young women of the sky island because of a supposed curse, Gyurk is forced to choose to follow his vows or his own sense of judgement. -Reference Dorothea manga *Lord Walup - Lord of the sky island of Dolarsis, he is cursed and an adviser by the name of Tuzka tells him the only way to free himself is to kill the unmarried women of Dolarsis. *Tuzka - a former jester that stumbled upon the Eidolon's Eye, he has mind controlled by it and began to use it to rise up in rank, eventually becoming Lord Walup's adviser. Heartlily Garden -Reference Rhinoa Heartily FFVIII *Gear - The third Imperial Blade, he attempted to attack Mihli to provoke Gyurk, causing Gyurk to challenge him to a duel, where he easily defeated Gyurk. Mihli seeing his strength asked for his aid in training Barumei, Gear agreed, but told her not to get too attached with him. *Zell - an innkeeper's daughter, she fell in love with Gear and wishes for him to notice her, she is kidnapped by a bandit lord, Squall that wishes to use Gear's strength to take over Heartlily Garden. -Reference FFIX *Squall - a bandit lord and part of the now defunct Bird Clan of the Myrmidons, he wishes to take back rulership of Heartlily Garden from the hands of the nobles that stole it away from his clan. -Reference FFVIII *Reisef - The lord put in charge of Heartlily Garden by the Estellion Council, he hunted down and massacred most of the Bird Clan when he rose to power. -Reference Seifer of FFVIII Port Manteau -Reference the word: Portmanteau *Cho-ah - The fourth Imperial Blade, she is a mail courier that has a night job as a thief, though some would say she is also a murderer. She enjoys killing imperial soldiers but has a "just" mindset when doing so, she believes that with the war going on the empire's leaders have forgotten what makes a country, the people and so she decides to become the people's resolve. -Reference Magical J X R Manhwa *Saeline - an imperial Vice Admiral, she is over-seeing the transfer of imperial cargo from Port Manteau to the frontline. *Layle - a mercenary sent to Port Manteau to retrieve a object by his employer, Count Madstar. He uses his pay to court the lovely Nomi. *Count Madstar - Lord of Port Manteau, he is a member of the Dark Sect, a cult of Dark Creature followers, he secretly wishes to usher in another age similar to the Rising Dark Era, he hired Layle and another mercenary to retrieve the Eidolon's Eye which he knew would appear in his city. -reference Luminous Arc games *Elika - an informant, she has been tailing Mihli since Dolarsis and informed Count Madstar about the Eidolon's Eye. -Reference Prince of Persia games *Endur - the other mercenary hired by Count Madstar to retrieve the Eidolon's Eye. *Melathys - a Rear Admiral, under Saeline, she learns of Count Madstar's betrayal first and is able to barely save the docked Imperial Fleets. *Ursulla - An Eidolon, she has been corrupting Count Madstar for some time and wishes for him to use the Eidolon's Eye to open a rift into Port Manteau for her. *Nomi - A girl that Layle falls in love with, she turns out to be an Revenant under the command of Ursulla later, though before Mihli fights her, she remarks how she really did love Layle. *Sora - a mysterious blademaster, he saves Mihli from the Eidolon Ursulla but is sucked into the darkness himself, he tells Mihli that she must become stronger. Sunset Boule -Boule is another word for Crystal *Wiseman - The fifth Imperial Blade, he was once a lorekeeper and made a promise to meet up with his lover fifty years ago, unfortunately she died and he never found out, he's been waiting on the bridge of their promise for fifty years until he meets Mihli. By the time he met Mihli, he had already forgotten his name, but she gave him a new one and offered him a spot in her new order for helping with Barumei's curse. *Rinoa - A lorekeeper, that was in love with Wiseman, she died shortly after her promise to meet him again and was never able to fulfill their promise. -Reference FFVIII *Faust - A bounty hunter, he accidentally sees the Imperial Royal Mark on Mihli's forehead and decides to kidnap her. *Seto - a female blademaster, she attacks Faust after he kidnaps Mihli and later decides to go after Sora. -Reference Heaven's Will manga Red Luna -Sky Island and all characters originating from this island are reference to Legend of Heroes series, mainly The Legend of Heroes III: Song of the Ocean *Trefo - A bard, he is one of the best musicians in Estellion and is said to be able to sooth any curse with his Tuning Fork. Mihli and her entourage go to Red Luna to search for him after Wiseman tells them the story of his tuning fork. He makes a bargain with the group and if they can find him a Resonator's Stone, he will help Barumei. *Anu - a childhood friend of Forte, she loves him very much, but he doesn't seem to notice her. She decides to set out and fulfill his dream of obtaining a Resonator's Stone, she meets Mihli, who also wants to find it, and the two join forces. She is later killed by Tazmo for tricking him. *Cytherea - a blademaster with tied up, long, purple hair, she gives Mihli a Reasonator's Stone when Mihli loses the fake one to Tazmo, telling her: "The future still holds many trials for you, Neer." And is the one to rescue Mihli from Tazmo's ambush later -Reference Kairi/Namine/Xion from Kingdom Hearts, her name also means Sea *Tazmo - a male blademaster, he steals the fake Reasonator's Stone from Mihli and murders Anu, he later discovers something and decides that Mihli cannot be allowed to live -See stoptazmo.com *Inane - a female blademaster, she tries to convince Gear to ally with her to stop Tazmo. -reference the scantlation group *Shannaro - a female blademaster and Tazmo's apprentice -reference the scantlation group *Natsu - A male blademaster, he is another of Tazmo's appentices. -Reference Fairy Tail manga *Gemini - a powerful, female blademaster with long, blue hair, she kills Natsu and rescues Cytherea, just who is she? Cavalleria *Valerie - The sixth Imperial Blade, a gladiator, she excels in using ranged weaponry. *Alp - The young leader-to-be of the Lion Clan of Myrmidons that rule Cavalleria, he oversees the tournament and secretly particpates, making it into the finals. *Caelignis - a gladiator, she is of the race of Were *Raito - a gladiator, he is able to use the blood arts *Algusbi - a gladiator, he excels at hand to hand combat *Falsate - a gladiator, she is the returning champion, her ability is unknown *Zuraith - a gladiator, he is able to manipulate sound around a person *Thula - a dwarf gladiator, she has the ability to create quakes *Feyrbrand - an elf gladiator, she is skilled with fencing blades *Anon - a gladiator, he or she wears a cloak and manages to defeat contestants without taking it off Yet to Appear Ashla *Celestia - *Stigma - Blademaster *Serin - *Difor - *Rue - *Kakeru - Gear's original Birdcage Hollow *Calico - *Tubel - *Lize - Imperial Blades *Falna - *Sumire - *Robin - Espada Reid - reference Ar Tonelico series *Calintz - refernece manga carta game series *Tizz - Blademaster ??? *Arisa - blademaster -reference Aria manga *Ueno - blademaster, aria's partner *Felicia - an eidolon shadow -reference The Guild *Rael - -reference The Descent of the Dynasty manghwa *Rizon - *Alp - Myrmidoms *Gaim - *Roxanne - *Herzul - future Estel Fleet *Sevia - future Estel Fleet *Avneu - future Estel Fleet *Baryon - vice admiral, leader of the descenters *Ishiba - an admiral under bayron, descentor -reference Crimson Hero manga *Rizon - admiral, descentor -referemce IRC Rizon network *Warez - admiral, descentor -reference the term used to describe sharing of pirated goods *Cornet - ref. Rhapsody, A Musical Adventure. A normal girl with the ability to understand the language of dark creatures *Lycoris - the disciple of Handas *Pyort - ref. Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky *Hanogi - a corpse peddler, he wants to make Mihli into a living doll. -ref. Shikabane Hime *Ikazo - a singer, he dreams to move people with his voice, but reality is harsher than that and he struggles through many obstacles -ref. Yutaka Ozaki Travels Mihli's journey begins in Imperial Year 9,994, one year after she is saved from certain death with the rise of the 200th Apex, her sister, Maetel Lilty. .................. Stage 1: Fall Harvest Stage 2: Dolarsis Stage 3: Heartlily Garden Stage 4: Port Manteau Mihli arrives with her party to Port Manteau on the next step of their journey. Gear sets out on his own, on the other-side of the sky island, Count Madstar welcomes Vice Admiral Saeline's fleet into the harbor. Endur is watching Mihli's party in the distance, but when Barumei notices someone's someone watching them, she disappears. : Layle is working at a post office as a security guard, he bids one of the couriers, Cho-ah, to have a safe trip, she merely blows him off and he remarks how she looks like an elegant woman, but with her attitude, she'll be lucky to find anyone, she tells him to mind his own business and throws a stone at him. While recovering from his wound he gets a call. Elsewhere, Count Madstar has just returned to his quarters when Elika, an informant, appears inside his room, she hands him a report and he throws her a bad of coin before she disappears. : Elsewhere Gear is talking to a cloaked man, the man smiles and when he gets up to leave a bracelet with the name Sora falls to the ground, the man picks it up and places it back into his pocket. Nomi, a young girl, walks past the man, and the man looks back as she runs past him, a serious look on his face. : .....filler : .....filler : Nomi apologizes to Layle for deceiving him and transforms into her Revenant form, she attacks Mihli, but Gyurk knocks her out of the way and deflects the attack, he tells Barumei to take care of things. Having just recovered Mihli drags a shocked Layle with her, Barumei fights the oncoming guards, which turn into Dark Creatures. : Gyurk is heavily injured and prepares to use his Limiter Release, knowing it will end him, he says to himself that his story ends here. But suddenly a voice says to him, "Your time's not up yet, kid." Gear appears with a crumpled cigarette in his mouth, he spits it out and Gyurk says to him, "Gear.. you..." "Just sleep kid, you've done your job, I've been needing some exercise," Gear interrupts, Gyurk just smiles and says "Well, I'll leave it you then." and falls unconscious. : Endur says to Count Madstar that this isn't what they agreed on, Madstar having completed his task decides to attack Endur, but before he can Cho-ah throws a knife into his arm. Endur runs over to Mihli and an unconscious Layle, Madstar moves about in pain and then a black smoke covers his body, until he suddenly transforms into a Revenant. : Baruemi attacks him, but she is instead engulfed into the dark with one of his attacks, Mihli cries out for her, but Madstar pushes them all away before disappearing with Barumei. Gear decides that he's bored and throws away his blade, he raises his right arm and summons a blade, a Gear like weapon emerges from the runic magic circle and he wields it, "It's about time I end this." Nomi shrieks at him, "A shadow isn't suppose to exist now, but how!" : Madstar approaches the dark altar and ties Barumei to it, he intends to use her as a sacrifice to open the portals between planes. As he begins to open the portal, Mihli, Cho-ah, Layle, and Endur appear to stop him, they attack him, but he uses a dark wave to knock them back. After they are knocked back, he takes the Eidolon's Eye and jams it into Barumei's damaged left eye, she cries out in agony. An angry Mihli unleashes her Limiter Release Absolute Command, she uses it to force Madstar to reveal his core to the party, Layle, Cho-ah, and Endur combine to do a Combined Limiter Release on it and it destroys him. However the sequence for the opening of the portal is already in progress and red ruins appear around Barumei, she begs Mihli to save her and Mihli rushes in, but a dark tentacle from Ursulla wraps around her. Cho-ah shoots at the tentacle, but it impales her arms and she screams out. : A small rift opens up and Ursulla enters the hall, she knocks Endur and Layle away and they fall unconscious. Meanwhile Barumei and Cho-ah have also fallen unconscious from the pain they were experiencing, the ritual to open more portals is still continuing with Barumei as the focus. Mihli is struggling to breathe and Ursulla prepares to stab Mihli with a Revenant's Claw. But just before she can, her tentacle is dissipated and Mihli falls to the ground. : Mihli looks up to see a cloaked man, he drops a bracelet on the ground that reads: Sora, "I've been waiting for this, Eidolon." Sora smiles as he speaks, then he summons in a gear like blade from the abyss around him. Ursulla tries to use a Dark Wave at Cho-ah, but Sora appears infront of it and absorbs it, coming out unscathed. Sora tells his Gear Blade to switch to Omega Mode and the blade begins to change, Ursulla tells him that weapons won't work on her, but before she finishes, he stabs one of her arms and she angrily atackst him. While he is fighting Ursulla, he notices Barumei's Eidolon's Eye and how it is summoning more Dark Creatures. He throws a a runic stone onto the seal and the summoning stops. : "You! What have you done! You've ruined everything!" Ursulla yells infuriatingly at Sora, "I'm merely, correcting the past." Sora remarks with a smile, before he appears above Ursulla and places his palm on her head. A runic magic circle appears under them and Ursulla begins to be swallowed by the abyss. As the darkness begins to swallow up him, Sora turns to a shocked Mihli and tells her that she's not strong enough yet, that she needs to become stronger, as it slowly rushes up his legs, Mihli reaches out to grab his hand, but he knocks her hand away and says to her, "We'll meet again, Near." before fully disappearing in darkness. : Gear rushes into the room dragging an unconscious Gyurk, he finds Mihli sitting down with a shocked and confused look on her face. He tells her to get her act together and she comes to. She rushes over to check on Barumei and is relieved to find Barumei still alive. "We've got to stop the bombardment!" Mihli realizes and she rushes to the control room, leaving Gear to take care of the others. : Orbiting Port Manteau Rear Admiral Melathys is about to give the order for fleet bombardment, but suddenly a global transmission is received. On the screen is a young girl that tells them to stop, the Rear Admiral tells the fleet to abandon the bombardment, a soldier asks why, and the Rear Admiral calls him a fool for not even recognizing the Imperial Royal Marking on the girl's forehead. : In the aftermath, Rear Admiral Melathys apologizes to Mihli, she tells her not to worry about it, but Mihli asks her if she knows anything about an Eidolon's Curse. Melathys tells Mihli she doesn't, but she's heard rumors of an old man on Sunset Boule that is said to be well versed in all manner of things. Mihli looks back at Barumei, who looks extremely injured, Barumei smiles at her and Mihli resolves to head to Sunset Boule. : Cho-ah looks at Mihli and then at Barumei in the distance and then she turns around and decides to slip away unnoticed, but before she can, Mihli yells out to her, "Don't give up on me quite yet, Cho-ah." Cho-ah turns around to her and Barumei waves, while Gyurk blushes, Gear walks over to Cho-ah and whispers to her, "She'll need your strength in the times to come." Gyurk yells out at Gear telling him not to say strange things to Cho-ah. Cho-ah laughs and and walks over to Mihli, a serious expression on her face, she kneels down in front of Mihli and performs a contract, "I, Cho-ah devote my life, my soul, and my all to you, my liege." : Eslewhere on Red Luna, three dark figures emerge from a rift. "We need to accelerate the plan." one of them says as the moonlight reads his tag, Tazmo. "But master, it's too early." a girl remarks, the other responds to her "She is on the move, Shannaro, we don't have much time." Stage 5: Sunset Boule Mihli has just arrived on Sunset Boule with her companions, Cho-ah is carrying Barumei on her shoulder, Gear is joking around with Gyurk, annoyed, Gyurk runs up next to Mihli and remarks how it's sad that Endur and Layle decided to part ways with them, saying that they'd meet again. : Much later Elika gets off the same ship, she passes by a cloaked figure wearing a ring etched with the name Seto on it and passes the person a slip of paper. Seto unfolds the paper and glances at it, smiling before stuffing it in her pocket. : Mihli and the group come to the bridge crossing of the town and they see an old man on the bridge, they pass by him normally until he muters the words "Near" as Mihli passes, this causes her to stop and walk up to him, asking him what he knows. He acts dumb and Gear tells her to drop it, because the townspeople were all looking at them by this point. : That night at the inn, the barkeeper asks the party if they were the ones that were bothering the old man earlier, Mihli tells him that they were merely wanted to ask him questions and the barkeeper says that everyone comes to ask the man questions, but he chooses which one he wants to answer and which ones he doesn't. Cho-ah interrupts and says that that's arrogant of him and the barkeeper remarks to her, "Arrogant that he is knowledgeable?" : Gear notices a hand beckon him from the side of the room, he slips away from the party and sits across from the person, she lowers her hood and appears to be a young girl with dark, apple red hair. Gear surprised remarks, "So even you, Seto?" "This is no time for games Gear, Sora and Inane have both gone missing, I've heard that Difor is on the move, you must hurry and find Kakeru." Seto replies to him. Gear glances over at Mihli, Barumei spots him and waves at him, he smiles and waves at her, then turning back to face Seto, "Difor shouldn't be any problem for now, we just need to hope that she hasn't sent one of her Shadows yet." : Cho-ah is drunkenly arguing with the barkeeper and Gyurk helps Barumei up to their room, Gear finishes his conversation and Seto slips into shadow, he walks over to Mihli, who is still contemplating. "I think we need to find out more about this old man, if you want to know more." Gear tells her, this makes Mihli recall what the old man said as she passed him, the word Near, which makes her remember Sora's Gear Blade, she realizes that Gear has a similar weapon and asks him about it, he tells her that he can't say anything for now and walks up to the room. ...filler ...filler Stage 6: Red Luna .....filler .....filler : Inane bursts into the room, Gear is surprised to see her, "Inane, you..." "There's no time Gear! Tazmo is planning to alter the timeline, he plans to kill her." Gear rushes to his cloak and puts it on, "Where is he?" : Barumei, Mihli, Cho-ah, and Gyurk leave Trefo's house, outside they are greeted by Tazmo. "You again?" Mihli exclaims, "What do you want now?" "Well it's nothing too much, just your life is all." Tazmo says as he summons his Gear Blade. Cho-ah, Gyurk, and Barumei pull out their weapons. "Not too fast, I think you all need to worry about yourselves." Tazmo tells them, as two rifts open around them and two cloaked figures step out, each wielding a gear blade. One of them has a tag labeled Natsu and the other Shannaro. : The battle between the Shadows and Mihli's party is in the midst, Cho-ah and Baruemi are struggling against Shannaro, while Gyurk and Natsu are fighting, Mihli is barely blocking Tazmo's attacks. He uses a dark wave which pushes back Mihli and knocks her unconscious, he uses another to finish her off, "It all ends now." "Not so fast Tazmo!" A voice shouts out before his attack is nullified, a rift opens in front of Mihli and out steps another cloaked figure holding a gear blade, she unhoods herself and reveals herself to be Cytherea. "What's the meaning of this Cytherea? Are you going against the Resonators?" "Tazmo, I believe Sora was right, we must not let this world fall to the Eidolons." "It's not too late Cytherea, join me, she is a threat! We must eliminate her." Cytherea looks to her side at Barumei, "Barumei!" Surprised Barumei responds to her, "How is it... you know my name?" Shannaro uses Cytherea's distraction to attack Barumei, but Cho-ah interrupts her, "Oh no you don't!" Cytherea continues, "When I give you the chance, lead the others away, find Inane." Natsu looks over to Shannaro and they both nod, they decide to leave their targets alone and head to attack Cytherea. Cytherea knocks them both back with a dark wave and summons a second gear blade. "Barumei! Go!" Barumei struggles to pick up Mihli, while Cho-ah helps up Gyurk they make their escape. Tazmo begins to laugh, as they exit the area "Barumei, so you are her shadow Cytherea?" Cytherea configures her gear blades into epsilon mode. "You may have lost hope in her Tazmo, but I haven't, she is my future at least." : Cytherea leaps at Tazmo and uses her dark wave, Natsu and Shannaro appear behind her and use their dark waves. At the last moment Cythera redirects her dark wave to counter theirs, Tazmo uses this chance to appear behind her and attacks with his gear blade. She does a shadow step and narrowly avoids it, however Natsu is waiting at her destination and she manages to knock him back with a shadow flash. Shannaro stabs her shoulder and backs off, shadowy smoke is oozing out of Cytherea's wound. "Not as easy as you thought Cytherea? It was foolish of you to challenge me, I'm sorry my friend, but I can't risk you interfering any longer. Natsu finish her." Tazmo orders as he turns to walk away. Shannaro uses shadow chains and chains sprout from the shadows, pinning Cytherea down. Natsu begins an incantation for his limiter release, but before he can finish the incantation, a rift opens beside him, a dark wave exits the rift and slices through Natsu, he dissipates into shadowy smoke, his gear blade dropping to the ground. : "Natsu!!!" Shannaro yells out, as a dark wave heads toward her. Tazmo shadow steps to her and knocks her out of the way, absorbing the attack, it damages his arm severely. A cloaked figure with long blue hair steps out of the rift, her gear blade in hand and set to Nu mode, on the blade is etched the name Gemini. : Elsewhere on the sky island of Espada Reid, a rift opens up and a girl with long maroon colored hair steps out. Behind her is a girl with long blonde hair. The red-haired one smiles as she looks up to the sky and remarks, "Finally, we have arrived." : Barumei leaves a room and closes the door behind her, Gear asks her, "How is she?" "She's fine physically, but mentally." Barumei looks at Gear, "I don't know." Agitated, Cho-ah slams the table, "This is so bullshit! How the heck did those guys beat us so bad and you too Gyurk, you were pinned down the whole time, if that's the extent of your..." "Enough!" Gyurk interrupts her, "I'm ashamed of myself for how weak I was, how weak we were." Gear gets up from his seat, "This isn't the time for you all to turn against each other, cool your heads and get some rest, we don't know when they will show up again." He leaves the room, in his mind he is worried about Cytherea. : In a cave somewhere, Cytherea lays against a wall, Gemini begins to bandage her wounds, "You should take care of yourself more." Gemini] tells her as Cytherea cringes from the acidic affect of the bandages. "Now that Tazmo knows your original, you're going to have a tougher time-." "Then you should join me!" Cytherea interrupts her, "With your strength, I'm sure we could help Sora, we coul-." Gemini places two fingers on Cytherea's lips, Cytherea blushes in embarrassment, "Stop right there." Gemini pulls her hand away, "I saved you because I felt like it at the time, I don't agree with yours or Sora's mission. It won't happen again so don't do anything reckless." Gemini gets up and opens a rift, as she leaves she thinks to herself. "Near, was this really what you wanted?" The rift closes and Cytherea sits there, outside a shooting star streaks across the sky. : On Sunset Boule as Wiseman sits on the bridge he sees a star shoot across the sky. In a dark world somewhere, a dark figure holds a spirit, her voice calmly says, "Natsu", the spirit hovers to her and rests in her palms, inside an image of Natsu is seen. Stage 6.5: Sunset Boule Quick summary *The party goes back to Wiseman but unfortunately were unable to find the Memoirs of Sanctum. **They ask him what they can do to quickly increase they combat ability, Wiseman tells them to go to Cavalleria, where a annual tournament hosted by the Lion Clan of the Myrmidons will be hosted. They don't know the way but Wiseman says he will accompany them, they are delighted, however finding a ship to take them there will be tricky. *The party is at an inn, this time with Wiseman thinking of ways to get to Cavalleria, Cho-ah goes outside to think of something, she spots Faust hitting on a girl and approaches him. She pulls him into a corner and tempts him with riches that Mihli may grant him in the future for it and he agrees to take the party, Cho-ah returns to the inform the party. *Shannaro and Tazmo arrived on an unknown sky island, Shannaro helps Tazmo with his wound and he curses Gemini, Shannaro thinks of Natsu. *Seto arrives on Anglicis, a realm within The Dark, she senses Sora is near but cannot find him. A gear blade user with the tag named Tizz approaches her and tells her that she shouldn't be searching for Sora. *Gemini exists a rift, she hears a voice calling out to her, "Near?" she responds, but no one answers. As she finishes a horde of Dark Creatures spawn around her, she switches her gear blade to Digamma mode. A rift opens and a female appears from it, she does not have a gear blade, but Gemini after recognizing her, switches back her gear blade into standby. Stage 7: Cavalleria Plot Preview : : : : Sky Islands Borderlands - Near Outer Rim *Ashla - *Espada Reid - *Red Luna - The Eye -the lowest point in the sixth swell *Nimbus - not a sky island.... *Dahzi - ref. Legend of Condor Heroes *Easter - ref. Easter island *Cocoon - ref. Final Fantasy Xiii *Annwn - *Aeval - *Paradigm - *Port Manteau - *Dolarsis - Milky Circuit -ref. the milky way, encircles the Celestial Sphere *Chardonnay - *Finvarra - *Verona - *Fall Harvest - Celestial Sphere *Estel - *Sigyn - Northern Ring *Birdcage Hollow - *Aurora Thorn - The sky island where Cyrilla Lilty died *Sunset Boule - Mirror Wall *Valk - homeland of the Valkyries Sky Veil -Reference Bride of the Water God manghwa Flavian Triangle *Cavalleria - at the edge of it Unknown See Also Terminology *Shadow - Dark Creature form of a person. *Blademaster - person skilled in fighting with a bladed weapon, in this story, people who hold gear blade *Gear Blade - weapon, it is normally a hilt featuring many gears and it switches them around into different "modes" to form different weapons *Imperial Royal Marking - a forehead mark that signifies the sacred blood of the Estellion monarchy. *The Dark - Refers to an area of space where planes containing Dark Creatures exist. *Euphoria - a mental state that can be activated by Imperial Blades members, it's strength is based on their loyalty to the Nadir and allows them to surpass physical limits. Notes ` Category:Sub-Story Arc Category:Era of the Admirals Category:Estellion Sky Empire